


The Long-Lost Crystal Gem

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a powerful force storms into Beach City, the Crystal Gems need a lot of help from a certain moonchild named Dawn who is revealed to be a long-lost gem who was the daughter of Rose's former apprentice, Topaz. Can Dawn use her natural powers for good and help save Beach City or will the end of the world come and she'll doom her true origins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people who have read my Miranda MacArthur Story may have noticed that Dawn's mother was mentioned to be a gem. This is due to me really getting into the new Cartoon Network series Steven Universe which is my new favorite cartoon to watch on Cartoon Network these days. It's no Cartoon Cartoons, but it's my newest obsession, I have to watch it when it's on, especially when there's an episode about Rose. I also have that Dawn's mother was a gem known as Topaz and I decided to make a story dedicated to that as well and plus it'll be my chance to finally have a Steven Universe story in my fan fiction career, I had been struggling for the longest time to make one and now here's my chance. I hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone is in character enough... I may be a little bit rusty. Read & Review, I only own OC's, everyone else belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the guys behind Total Drama Island.

Beach City was a land that had mystical people known as the Crystal Gems. They'll always find a way to protect and save the world from the forces of evil and they have their newest member who was the son of their strongest gem known as Rose Quartz. Rose had fallen in love with a human named Greg Universe and they had their only child, a boy named Steven, and due to his birth, Rose had to give up her physical form in order for him to be born. Along his side to help him and let him aid on their missions, are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The Gems were a little weaker than normal now.

"This is too dangerous to face alone," Garnet said strictly, being the most serious of the gems. "We'll need more help."

"I'll try harder, Garnet... Maybe our gems need more energy..." Steven pouted.

"No, Steven, it's not you, we just don't have enough power to face this with just the four of us." 

"I wish Rose was here," Amethyst sighed, then had a wicked smile. "This'd be so easy!" 

"But Rose is not here," Pearl reminded them. "We need to find other gems to help us."

"There are other gems?" Steven asked. "I thought it was just us."

"No, Steven, there's more, but some live far away from Beach City," Pearl said to him with warning in her voice. "Like... Topaz..."

"Topaz?" Steven looked curious.

"Topaz was a powerful gem who loved nature and beauty, she looked up to your mother like a mentor," Garnet explained. "She too fell in love with a human and had a child..."

"Did she have a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Amethyst nearly scoffed. "Named her Don, who names their daughter Don, that's a boy's name."

"D-A-W-N," Pearl spelled it out for her. "We have to contact Dawn..."

"Can we do that?" Steven asked.

"There's no harm in trying... We must find this Dawn and bring her to Beach City." Garnet warned.

"Yes, because if we don't defeat this force... We could all die..." Pearl frowned.

"Uncool..." Amethyst commented.

'I hope we can find Dawn then'. Steven thought to himself, a little worried if it wouldn't work out.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we find Dawn though?" Steven asked as he followed the Gems home. 

"That's where you come in," Garnet said to the young boy. "You are Rose's son, your gem can help transport messages and ways into other worlds."

"It can?" Steven asked, sounding a little thrilled and surprised. "I never knew that!"

"We were waiting for an appropriate time to tell you and I think now might be a good time..."

There was rumbling heard.

"The Gem Eaters are coming!" Amethyst cried.

Those were the new threats of Beach City. They were dragons that somehow made it into their dimension. These dragons were interesting, they breathed fire and could fly just like any other dragon. But these dragons eat gems such as sapphires, rubies, opals, you name it. Who knwos what they might do to these Crystal Gems? Especially Steven?

"Come on, Steven, we have to move!" Pearl picked up the boy, running with him, acting like his mother, but in reality, she was not, neither were Garnet and Amethyst of course.

Greg came out of his van with a bag of potato chips. "What's going on here?"

"Greg, we need to get out of here, the Gem Eaters are coming!" Pearl told him, her voice panicked and filled with warning.

"Gem Eaters?" Greg didn't sound familiar, of course, unlike his son and wife, he was not a gem.

"No time to explain, Dad!" Steven told his father, sounding mature and responsible for his age. "We gotta go!"

"Steven is right, these monsters won't stop until their hunger is satisfied or we can find a way to get them out of here and have Beach City live in peace and harmony once more." Garnet added.

Greg was a little scared, but looked serious a moment. "Hop in."

It was then, everyone got into Greg's van and drove off. There were loud stomps heard and Greg flipped out once he could see the Gem Eating Dragons. They didn't look friendly at all and very hungry. 

"Hey, uhh... Do these Gem Eater things eat people?" Greg asked, a little frightened for his life.

"They might since you have us in your hostage..." Garnet didn't even know for sure.

"Steven, take off your shirt," Amethyst told the boy. "We need your gem to send this message to find Topaz's descendant!"

Steven lifted his pink/golden starred shirt to show his rose quartz gem passed down to him from his mother after she gave birth to him. Garnet showed her gem, Pearl did the same, and so did Amethyst. They weren't going to fuse, they were going to send a call through to another world. This was the only way to get Topaz's descendant to help them defeat the Gem Eaters. If it didn't work, then the Crystal Gems would be no more and they wouldn't be able to save the day like always, because they'll always find a way. 

There was a pale blonde haired girl with very long flowing hair, deep ocean blue eyes, purple lips, an argyle green sweater with a sky blue collar, dark-colored skirt, blue tights, and black shoes. She sighed as today was an anniversary of something that made her feel most sad. It was Mother's Day, a holiday she happily celebrated with Mother Earth, but never her biological mother. 

"Hi, Mom..." the girl muttered as she kneeled by the tombstone of her late mother named Molly Evergreen-Medrek. "I really miss you..."

Dawn had always had a keen interest in Mother Nature like her parents. But mostly her mother, Dawn's mother was the true nature lover. Especially when she was under Rose Quartz's influence. Dawn didn't understand her mother's death sometimes. Her father often told her that her mother died in childbirth, meaning she died giving birth to Dawn. 

This made the moonchild teen feel guilty and she devoted herself to the great outdoors to possibly make up for it. After all, her cousin Arnold didn't cause his mother to die when it was time for him to be born. How could that be? 

"Mom... I miss you..." Dawn sighed, her eyes slowly shutting as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dawn looked up at the sky as the clouds seemed to grow darker suddenly. Was a storm coming to strike her down now on a day like today that made her feel haunted? The cloud seemed to open up somehow. But how could that be possible? It wasn't... Wasn't it? The clouds seemed to shape and form slightly and they turned a bright pink color like rose tulips. In fact, they formed into a beautiful pink woman with pronounced lips and very large curly pink hair. Her bright eyes opened up, then the woman seemed to smile.

"Dawn... I've been meaning to see you for the longest time..." the cloud woman said with a gentle and motherly voice. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Dawn asked, a little alarmed to see this pink woman in the clouds.

"My name is Rose Quartz, child," the gem woman replied. "Your mother's mentor..."

Dawn blinked, a little taken aback, trying to absorb that in her mind.


End file.
